A new kind of love
by Fangirl in a fandom world
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been living together for 15 years. they finally decide to have a baby together. Can Peeta control his flashbacks? first fanfic. hope you enjoy. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Im suck a nerd for KatnissxPeeta stories. Haha so I hope you like! R&R! I bring you chapter one!**

I wake up instantly. Breathing heavy, sweating, and dry tears on my face. I know I was thrashing, because all the blankets and sheets are falling off the bed and leaving nothing for Peeta. I guess I was screaming because Peeta wakes up too.

"Whats wrong?" He askes in a worried tone.

"Nightmares" I reply.

"Oh. Come here then." He says holding out his big protective arms and I go right in. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asks quietly. I begin to sob. "Ok. Well I was holding Rue and she turned into a Mutt and attacked me. I tried to run, but I couldent go anywere. She just kept attacking me." I break down crying.

"Shh shhh its okay Katniss. It wasent real. It was just a dream. You're okay." He says reasurraing. I hate it when he says that. As much as its true, it doesnt make a damn diffrence. After being calmed down, Peeta says happily, "hey why dont I go make breaskfast?" "Okay. Ill be down in a second. Let me get dressed." He leaves me to do my buisness.

I walk down to the kitchen to see that he has a plate of steaming hot cheese buns and a cup of hot chocolate. I smile. Peeta knows me so well. Im glad I have him. I eat 10 cheese buns and 2 cups of hot chocolate and decide go hunting.

We havent had fresh game in awhile. I grab my hunting boots and my dads old jacket and call to Peeta " ill be back later! Going hunting!" And I set out. I make my way through the old fence; I always have a habit of checking to make sure its not on. I got to the old tree to retrive my bow and arrows. ''So many rich memories'' I think. I shake my head and keep moving before I can cry.

I set up a couple of snares and after a half an hour, I have two Squirrels and a Groosling. Walking back I see a Deer and shoot it right through the eye. When I come home I find that Peetas not home. I see a note that he's at Haymitch's house. I take a shower. Somehow I think of how Peeta was talking about a baby awhile ago. While im brushing my hair, Peeta decides to grab me by my waist and kiss me.

"Peeta you scared me!" I say with a smile. He chuckles. Peeta makes the squirrels for lunch and I put on the tv. My brain goes back to the topic of 'baby'. I think of how we've lived in this house for 15 years and married at 5. Mabye a baby wouldent be so bad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so im going to do chapter 2! Thanks for the favorites and follows! Its greatly appreciated! So i now give to you, chapter 2! **

I think if the topic 'baby' for a couple of days. My heart says yes, but my brain is unsure. We wake up one morning, and lay in eachothers arms, Peeta carassing my hair. We lay there for awhile. This is so nice. No conversation, just in each others arms with the sun peering through the window.

We eventually get out of bed and eat breakfeast. Ive been thinking about "baby" for awhile now. Im going with my heart. I guess I was just scared. I have no idea of what; the Hunger Games are gone, Snow is dead, and we have a peaceful Goverment system. It all seems so right with the world.

Yes, I am ready to have a baby. Now I just have to work up the courage to tell him.

"Peeta... I-I.. I have to tell you something." I am I supposed to say this?

"Anything, Honey." Here goes. "Well... Ive been thinking about it for awhile and...and... I-im ready to have a baby.

**short chapter i know .-. Well I hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I edited this chapter becuase it was short. It wasent long enough and I didnt like it. So here is the revised chapter! (I didnt even know it was up)**

Before I can say anything else, he picks me up, and dashes up the stairs to our bedroom. Before you know it, he pulls me into a passonate kiss;like how I felt on the beach during the Quarter Quell. We only stop for air. Then he pulls me back 're so close and its the best feeling ever.

We just lay there together, in eachothers arms. Somehow Haymitchs gets in. He looks around and I glance at him with a scowl. He scoffs, winks, and leaves.

The next day we just relax.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"yes?"

"I love you"

I laugh. "I love you too, Peeta."

"Can we do something today?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could have a picnic in the meadow."

"That sounds great!" I say smiling. Besides, Id be nice to get out the house for once.

We get up and and go pack the picnic basket. And in about 15 minutes, we are on our way to the meadow. Once we get to the fence, I climb through, while Peeta has a bit of trouble. He's only been in the forest a couple a couple of times and its harder to get in with his prosthetic leg.

Once we get there, we set up and take out the food. Not eating at all today, I practically inhaled it. After that, we just lie there for awhile and I drift off into sleep.

When I wake, Peeta is sketching something. I didnt even notice his sketch pad in the basket. I look at what he's sketching. Its a bunch of flowers around me sleeping. "Peeta, its beautiful." I say smiling.

"oh hey! I didnt even notice you were up!" I laugh. He pushes a piece of hair out of my eyes. He kisses my temple and continues on his sketch.

When we get back its about four. Im hungry again an go eat some bread with goat cheese. I wonder wear Peeta is. I go upstairs to see if he's painting. His back is towards the door and he's mixing paint. Using a hunters stalk, I quietly sneak up behind him and scare him.

He screams so loud, im sure Haymitch heard it. Im just rolling in the floor laughing holding my sides its so funny.

"Ok, funny funny; now its time for payback" he says with a devilsh look on his face. He grabs a paintbrush and dips it in paint.

"No, no Peeta! Anything but paint!" I say laughing, pretending to be scared.

"Oh really? hmm?" Then he runs toward me, chasing me around the house with the paintbrush.

He finally gets me, lays me on the floor; he starts kissing me, only used as a distraction to put a stripe of green paint on my face.

"okay, okay, I surrender!" I cant help but laugh. He helps me up and I go take a shower and wash the paint off.

When im out of the shower Peeta left me a note.

"_Katniss, I went to pick up some cheese buns. Be back soon, Peeta_

While Peeta is out, I decide to see if we are having a baby. My eyes are wide and my mouth is open. I drop the pregnacy test.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im a bid bored so Im giving you chapter 4 enjoy!**

Im sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Im not sure to be happy or scared or... I dont really know how I feel. I mean, we did it in purpose, but, well im not even sure. Joy. Thats what it is. I see the little pink postive sign. I start screaming for Peeta, which I wish I didnt. I sounded like I was being murdered or something. He frantically runs in and see's me sitting on the edge of the bathtub. He lets out a sigh if relief. I run, jump, and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply.

"Hey! What was that for?" He says smiling. "Im pregnet Peeta!" He picks me up and kisses me more. "Oh Katniss, this is great! This is the best thing ever!" We go and lay together on the bed. So peaceful. So happy.

We walk to the doctors to see my mother. She comes back in about ten minutes with the test result. I know she's going to tell us they gender because with the fancy Capital machines can tell the gender of the baby before you're really supposed to know.

"Katniss, Peeta." She says smiling. "Congratulatons, you have a heathly baby girl. Peeta and I kiss happily. I think he starts crying alittle. This is the happiest day in our life.

As we are walking home, Peeta says "Hey, you head to the house, I'll be right back" I nod, and we go our seperate ways.

When I get home, I go right to the couch and instantly fall asleep. When i'm awoken, I see a box of freshly made cheese buns. I go right to them and dig in. Just as im finishing, Peeta walks in.

"You like my surprise?" he asks with a smirk.

"Its lovley" the sides of my mouth go up alittle.

He walks over to the box and sees nothing in it. "You didnt save any for me?" He protrudes his lower lip.

I shrug with a smile "Sorry."

"its okay" and he comes over and gives me a huge hug.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too, Katniss."

**okay bad ending. I didnt know where to stop.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry bout that crappy ending on the last chapter. ill do my best for a cliffhanger on this one, but i suck at that so i bring you chapter 5**

I decide to go to the woods. I will while I can. Even in the state im in, Peeta wont let me go, but I do anyways.

I really love the meadow. Its so relaxing. I feel so unprotected without a bow and arrows; who cares? Im just relaxing. When I get there, its so full of life. The birds singing, the flower. In bloom, seems like perfect to me. I go sit by an old tree. Shaded but with some sunshine peeking through. after awhile my eyes get heavy, and im overcome with sleep.

My dream is rather nice. Peeta and I are relaxing while our baby girl is running around the field enjoying herself. Shes running around frolicking in the meadow. Picking flowers. Joy. I seem to be taking an intrest with that feeling.

When I wake up from my dream, something catches the corner of my eye. He's behind the tree, looking at me. Im too stunned to move.

**sorry bout the short chapter. I wasent really sure what to write. Do ya'll know who he is? Kinda easy but yea. Cliffhanger? No. Okay **


	6. Chapter 6

**So to all my wonderfull fans, here is a longer chapter**

The large, tall, dark figure steps from behind the tree. I would reconize him anywhere. I think of all the good times we had here. Hunting, ranting about the Capital. And my throat gets tight. "Gale?" my voice is hoarse. "Hey katnip." I just go and hug him. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well I was coming to visit you at your house and then I saw you here".

"Oh Gale" I think. Traveling all this way just to see me. We walk over to the abandon house and we catch up. "How are you and Peeta?" He asks. The question suprised me. Just like he did. Why would he want to know about Peeta? I think. "Fine" I reply. He just nods. He started to pull a small black box out of his pocket and glances at my ring. He puts it back and is trying to hide a sad expression. Was he going to ask me to marry him? No. He couldent. I speak up an tell him about the baby. "Acutally Gale, since you're here, I might as well tell you." "What?" He asks questionally. "Im pregnet." "Well thats great!" He replies. His response acutally stunned me. I wasent expecting him to answer with such exitement. "Well I better get going. Peeta will worry. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure" he says sheepishly.

"Peeta! Im home!" He walks out to greet me with a peck. "Hello Gale." He says casually. He greets him back. "Gale is going to stay for dinner." "Okay. It will be ready in about ten minutes." "Awesome."

We go sit on the couch. Its quite awkward at first then I break the silence and ask "So how long are you staying?" "Just till tomarrow." We sit awkwardly for a couple of minutes and Peeta calls, "Dinners ready!" We have a really nice dinner. We all go retire to our rooms for the night.

I walk back with him to the train station. As he's getting on, he comes to me, cups my face in his hands and kisses me. I pull out discusted. "What the hell Gale?!"

"Im sorry. I had to." Now I mad. "Go! Get out of here!" im trying so hard to resist the urge to punch him. I stalk off and try to get the anger out of me. Why would he do that? Im glad he's gone now. If Peeta was there, god, he would- im not even going to say it. I walk back home and im not telling Peeta about it.

Trying to not think of Gale, I ask Peeta "Do you want to go on a picnic?". "That sounds wonderful." We get the food and go to the meadow. It was really nice. We just sat in the shade and sat together quietly. This is the best thing in my life. We walk home and go to bed.

Im having the worst nightmare ever. My unborn child is being ripped out of my own stomach and being mulled to death. I couldent do anything. I couldent move. Frozen. Paralyzed.

**BAM! Didnt see that coming? Neither did I. I wanted some drama or my many used term "conflict" i say it in the way spongebob did where he says "imagination" **


	7. Chapter 7

**So im adding the next chapter because im with my mom at a nail salon and im bored... so here you go! always R&R**

I blink open my eyes and I just lay there. Unmoving. Then suddently, I bolt right out the door into the woods. Since it being three o'clock in the morning, I make my way down to the lakehouse. What I feel about it? Safe. Sucure.

Once I get there, I throw some wood in the fire and start it with a match. I sit there, watching the flames engulf the wood untill sleep succumbs me.

When I wake its about 7:30. Peeta should be up. Peeta. Oh no! I forgot about him! He will surley be worring.

I get to the house at about 8:30. "Katniss?" I hear Peeta call to me. I walk in and see a huge pile if cheesebuns and run and start eating. I just relized how hungry I am. I look up and see Peeta looking at me. "Where have you been?" He asks. "I went to the lakehouse." I say casually. "When did you go?" "Oh about 3 A.M." "3 a.m.!? What have you been doing out there?!" Now he's worried. "I had a nightmare and ran to the lakehouse." "You couldve woken me up." He says with a frown. "I know. Im sorry. I wasent thinking." "Its fine." And he pulls me into a tight embrace. "I dont want you going out there so early and unprotected. Ok?" "Ok" I say.

We go sit on the couch together. Im on his lap and my head it the crook of his neck. I somehow fall asleep. When I get up, seeing its been only two hours, im on the couch in a blanket. "Peeta?" I call. No answer. I run up to our room and he's not there. The bathroom? Nope. Office? Nada. I go back down to the kitchen to get strawberries. I see a note .

"_Katniss, went to get art supplies. Be back later._

_ Love you,_

_ Peeta_

I go and take a shower. I look at myself in the mirror. I have a big baby bump. Not huge, but big. I smile.

Peeta must've came home when I was in the shower, because he is in the office painting. I stand by the door for awhile untill he notices me. "Hey! I didnt see you there!" And rushes to give me a kiss. "Whatca' paintin'?" I ask. He leads me over to it. Its our future baby girl. "Oh Peeta, its gorgeous." I say. "I want you to hang it in the babys room." We have started on a baby room. It just has a crib, dresser, and a rocking chair. Not much, but fine for now.

He wraps me in his arms and kisses me. We do that for awhile. Then he stops. And I know why.

**Of course you know whats happening- well i hope you kinda do and dont. Cliffhanger mabye?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I feel like I should tell you that I do all of the story writing on my phone. so if the spelling is messed up or something, its because I use my phone and i took auto correct off. But anyways, here is chapter 8!**

His pupils dialate and I find myself squirrming out of his arms and running to lock myself in the bathroom. I slink down on the ground and hide in the closet. He practically breaks down the door and grabs me a pins me in the bed.

"Mutt!" He screams. "Ive got you now and I can kill, just like that. He says with a pushes his thumbs into the side of my neck, causing bruises to form. "Peeta! Think of me! Think of the baby!" I scream at him. He his pushing his thumb deeper and deeper to cause the bruises to stay awhile. Im so afraid. I dont know what to do. He's looking strait in my eyes, and im sure he sees the fear.

He finally lets go. "Katniss, im so sorry. Im so sorry." He keeps repeating this to me and has his head in his hands. "Its okay Peeta. It wasent you. It was the capital you. Its fine now." I say trying to reassure him, rubbing his back. After awhile, he gets up and leaves. I try to follow him but he stops me. "No Katniss. Dont come. I need some time alone." I stare after him while he leaves. I hear the front door open and close.

Its been about over and hour and now im worried. I go to Haymitch to tell him, hoping he's sober enough to help me. I walk in, not bothering to knock, and see him sleeping. I shake him awake, away from the side with his knife; "Haymitch. Haymitch wake up!" I shake him. He wakes with droopy eyelids. "Whadda' ya want, Sweetheart?" "Peeta had a episode and he's been gone for an hour. Im worried about him. I need you help to find him." "Fine, fine, whatever." Im guessing he doesnt seem to know how bad the situation is.

We start to look in his old house. Nope. The bakery. Nadda'. After about an half an hour of looking, I decide to look in the woods. Once we get passed the old fence, we begin out searching. I hear and noise and senses Haymitch does too. Peeta comes walking out and falls right on his face. "Peeta!" I scream. He has a giant gash on his arm and deep too. His face is pale from blood loss. "Dont stand there and do nothing! Help me get him to the house!" Im screaming at Haymitch.

We get him back to the house and put him on the island. I think of Gale when he was whipped. I shake my head and try to to puke while im cleaning his wound. Im no doctor, but I try my best. I have to give him stitches. Its so nasty. Its taking all my power to get it done. After about 60 stitches, I patch him up and bring him t. The couch. I put an blanket on him and push a piece of blond hair from his eyes and lightly kiss his forhead. His eyes flutter open. "No Peeta, go back to sleep. We'll later." Then after about a minute he is snoring.

**so, what did you think? I may post later or tomarrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haveng posted in awhile. I could not figure this chapter out! anyways here you go!**

Peeta finally wakes up. Only took him about a day? Well anyways, he is much better and is moving around. I finally ask him what happened. "Peeta?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why did you leave after your flashback?"

"Well... I felt like I shouldent be around you for awhile. So I wouldent hurt you or the baby. After walking into the woods, I tripped and cut my arm on a rock. Then I heard noise and saw you and Haymitch. Then everything went black. The last thing I remeber is waking up on the couch."

"well im glad you're okay." I go and pull him into a tight embrace. After awhile I feel bored. Soo very bored. Peeta is bored too, so he goes and makes some strawberry pastries. And I have to admit, they were delicious!

You know who I havent talked to in awhile? Johanna Mason. Luckily, I have her number and decide to give her a call. Im acutally kind of scared. Im mean I havent talked to her in soo long. I wonder how she'll react. I quickly push the buttons on the phone. _Ring ring._

"Hello?" She picked up!

"Um yea hi. Uh... Is this Johanna?"

"yes why?" She says suspicously.

"Hey, this is Katniss...Katniss Everdeen."

"Brainless?"

"yes. I guess."

"oh my god! I havent heard from you in forever!"

"yeah well I thought I outta' give you a call. So how you been?"

"good good. Not much really. You?"

"well I have some big news acutally."

"really? What?"

"well...erm... I am.. Um..Pregneat."

"no way! Brainless is acutallu knocked up? For real this time?"

"for real for real."

" I have to visit you!"

"ok. When do you wanna come over?"

"how about in 2 days? Is that cool?"

"perfect!"

"awesome." Then there was a click at the end of the line.

"Peeta. Jo is coming over in 2 days."

"Mason?"

"No, cheriff" I say sarcastically. He just laughs.

"are you always that sarcastic?" He teases. "Well we should clean tommarrow then." I nod and take a bite of a fresh baked pastry.

We go to the train station to go pick up Jo. The train is 5 minutes late. We wait about another 5 minutes and then the train pulls up. Not that many people are coming so its not hard to spot Jo. She runs up to us and pulls us into a hug. "Hey guys! long time no see!" We jusy talk for a couple of minutes and then start back to the house.

"so.. Do you know the gender if the baby?" Jo pipes up.

"girl" I reply.

"Can we shop for baby clothes tomarrow?" She asks.

Im not one for shopping, but since she's here and we havent got any baby stuff yet, why not?

"sure"

We wake the next morning with a big plate of steaming cheese buns. I divide them up for Jo, Peeta, and I. "Woah Brainless, slow down you're going to choke." I laugh. It did look like I was throwing them down my throat. Peeta comes down and wraps his arms around my waist a gives me a kiss. Which I didnt even know coming because I still had half of a cheese bunin my mouth.

After we clean up and get dressed we head out. There's not much stores in District 12 so we have to go to a store thats babies to adults clothing. After 15 minutes I still cNt find anything. Im terrible at shopping. "Heu what about this?" Jo comes up to me with a yellow onesie with a dandelion in the corner. "Its perfect! Where did you find it?" she point to an area and sure enough I find enough clothing. My favortie ones are the yellow dandelion, a forest green, and a sunset orange onesie.

We go to the Hob and get some lunch. "Hey girl, how you been?" Greasy Sae greets me when we enter.

"Oh just fine. Just shopping for baby clothes."

"Baby?" Oh, I forgot to tell her. I cant belive I forgot.

"Yea I forgot to tell you... Im pregnet!"

"congratulations girl."

"thank you." We get some soup and have a decent conversation. When we head home its about five o' clock and we had lunch at three, and just walked around for awhile. When we get home I find that Peeta made my favortie; lamb stew on a bed of wild rice. "Mmmm smells good." I say as I walk in. "Your favortie, dear." "Whats the occasion?" "Because I love you." "Well I love you too." I say as I wrap my arms around him giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Bad ending. dont remind me. -_-' but yes yes hope you liked. Give me some suggestions for the next chapter. I might skip into a couple months. I donr know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter Johanna was a little OOC. Sorry, I havent read the books in awhile and almost forgot her personality. I rember though. But anyways, im skipping a couple months because I dont want tk go singular days. Dont worry, Im going to make one of the chapters kind of funny if I can try. and now I bring you chapter 10!**

I now have a bulging stomach. Ive never felt so fat in my life. And I dont like it. My morning sickness is bad anymore; so thats a plus. I feel even fatter because im eating so many cheese buns. I mean I already eat alot of them, but now im practically inhaling them. I havent been called for bed rest yet, but will probally soon. I want to go to the lakehouse really bad. Of course, Mr. You-cant-go-anywhere-or-you'll-hurt-yourself, says no. And now im following him aroud and begging him. He's trying not to look into my eyes- I can tell, or he'll give in. After about and hour of begging him, he finally agrees. I knew I would get him to do it. I said that I would throw myself down the stairs if he wouldent take me. I felt like Johanna being so manipultaive.

We head down to get food. I want to carry the basket but Peeta insists that he carries it. He says that I can carry it on the way back, on one condidtion; he can carry me bridal-style on the way there. I agree because I really dont want to walk. He picks me up an we leave. I honestly dont know why he wants to carry me and my fat self.

Once we get there, he puts me down and pulls out the food. I eye a cheese bun and quickly grab it before he can. "What if I wanted that?" He says playfully. "Fat girls gotta eat" I say, muching on the cheese bun. "Oh please, you're not fat." "Fine. Momma's gotta feed two." I saw with a scowl. "That sounds better." He says, grinning.

We just sit there and enjoy the weather. Its nice out, really; comfertably warm and a slight breeze. I drift off to sleep. Im awoken with Peeta shaking me awake. "Katniss, Katniss, Its time to go." We've been here for along time because the sun is setting.

The next day, im going out for a jog. Peeta says I need to be careful. Whatever. I go out on a jog after eating breakfeast. I somehow end up in the forest. I pause. Whats that sound? Then the scent fills my nose. Wild dogs. Crap! I go to the nearest tree and climb it. This is really hard because of my bulging stomache. I cut my arm on a branch. Just a scratch. I shrug it off. I get high enough and wait what seems like hours. Luckily, it was just 5 minutes. Climbing down was even harder than going up. I have about a couple steps down when I miss a branch and go falling down. I land on my side and just lay there for awhile. I think im fine; it wasent a long fall. Im just glad I didnt lay on my stomache. I get up and brush myself off.

It wasent untill I got home untill I relized I hurt myself. I come through the door, Peeta sees me and smiles. His eyes move to my stomach he drops his spoon and his face overcomes with dread. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I move my han over my stomache and its wet. Obviously to see what it is, I look at my hand and dread sweeps my face. Blood. My hand is full of blood.

**cliffhanger? well I tried. R&R! the next chapter might be out tomarrow or the next day. Not sure. And sorry this chapter took so long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So thanks for the reviews! i tried to make the last one a cliffhanger. you will have to see what goes on this chapter!**

Peeta rushes me to the hospital because when I fell, I must'be landed on a rock, because I have a huge and deep gash on my stomach. I didnt even feel it really. I just had a pain but I shrugged it off. Peeta's really worried. He tried to stop the blood but it keeps coming out. We are really hoping the baby is okay. Once we get there im immedtly put to the ER for stitches. They give me anastia gas; or whatever its called. They do an ultrasound to check the baby. Fourtunatlly, the baby is fine. Im acutally put on bed rest because the baby is due in 2 weeks. Finally this little girl has been kicking and it hurts.

Of course even if they didnt put me on bed rest, Peeta would have strictly made me stay in bed and not allowing me to go into the woods. Of course, what a pain that is. I try to stay postitve but we all know, im terrible at that. Peeta is not even letting me get up! I can get up to go to the bathroom. But stays outside the door. Like really? He even feeds me. I know I should be nicer about it, but both you and I know I cant.

Its been about a week and half of bed rest. I hate just sitting around doing nothing! My mom has been staying here too, just so she can help deliver the baby. She stays in one of the unused Victors house. She wanted to stay with me but I declined. I didnt need her and Peeta telling me to lay down every second. This baby has been kicking ferosiously. And it hurts like hell! God! I wish she would leave! Peeta talks to my stomache and I find it amusing. He wonders why but I just keep giggling.

Its been 2 weeks and my due date is any day now. Well now its happing. I was finishing going to the bathroom- of course Peeta there- and my water broke. And Im sayin' this is the worst pain ever! Worse then being stabbed a gazzilion times! Peeta rushes me to the hospital, along with my mother. I would have been mad if I wasent in so much pain right now. Though, Im kinda glad she's helping me deliver.

About 2 freaking hours;which felt like ever!; I finally gave birth to my beautiful baby girl. She has my same hair, but Peeta's brillant blue eyes. Her name is Willow Primrose Mellark. She is beautiful. And all my worries about a child, have vanished. Im the happiest person alive and I know Peeta is too.

**Meh! Short chapter! oh and just in cases Im convicted of stealing the mids name or something, I read (i forgot what) that Suzanne Collins named the children Willow and Rye. So I dont own that! Or the story.. (forgetig to right disclaimer) someone asked Suzanne through Twitter(or what my brother calls it-twatter-) and she said thats what the names are. (Im not sure about the primrose part, i added that myself) so thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo sorry I haver posted quick enough! thanks or the review, favs, and follows! i****hope you liked the last chapter, even if it was short. I have plans for later chapters. dont worry, this story isnt quite over for awhile :)**

We bring Willow home and put her in the crib. She's so cute. I love her and she's a new light in my darkness. I will do anything for her; I mean anything.

Peeta isnt here so I look around the house to find him. He's painting. He has that look of concentraition on his face and its cute. Ive been standing here for about 10 minutes and he still hasent noticed me. I walk in and he glances up at me. "hey, when did you get there?" He asks wiping paint off his hands. "About ten minutes ago" I say grinning. I feel so happy I could scream out to the world about it. "why are you so happy?" "Oh well it feels as if everyings perfect- that and im not fat anymore." He chuckles. "oh Katniss, you were never fat." "for about 8 months!" I protest. He pulls me into a kiss. "I love you" we say to eachother. "Whatcha paintin'?" I ask tiping on my toes and heels. "Willow." He says contentraining on the painting. I finally look at it. im stunned by its beauty. "Oh Peeta! Its...its goregous! I love it!" "Why thank you dear." I kiss him on the cheek and leave him to his painting. I walk in the kitchen to get a snack when I get a call.

" Hello?"I say.

"oh Hey, Katniss?"

"Annie?"

"yes." She replies.

"oh my god! Hey! I wavent talked to you in forever!"

"I know right! I just wanted to congratulate you."

"on what?" I ask quizzically.

"your pregnacy."

"Ohhhh. Thanks. I acutally just had her 2 days ago."

"oh my god really?! Congrats! Her?"

"yea, her name is Willow Primrose Mellark."

"thats beautiful, Katniss. Hey, are you busy?"

"no why?"

"I wanted to come see you! Finn and I miss you!"

"Really? Well thats great! You can come anytime!"

"great! Is next week cool?"

"just fine."

"awesome! Bye!"

"bye bye." And with that she hangs up.

Annie Cresta. Finnick jr. Visiting. I cannot wait! Wow. Im never usally exited about these things. Guess its just the new joy. I hear Willow crying and go and get her. She's hungry. I give her a bottle and Peeta walks in. Im sitting in the rocking chair and he's by the door frame. "I told you you'd be a great mother." I look at him smiling. He comes over and kisses me and Willoe on the forehead. "I love you" I whisper. "He smiles And turns to leave. "Oh wait!" I stop him before he leaves. He turns around. "Annie and Finn are coming to visit next week." He smiles and nods.

I have Willow on my hip and Peetaa holding my hand. We are at the train station picking up Annie and Finn. The last time I saw Annie was when she came for the wedding and when Finn was born. That was a year ago and Finn is one now. He calls us Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta. Its so cute. Now we are waiting for them to come. As usual, the train is late. We wait for another 10 minutes and the come towards us. "Hey!" I yell and she and Finn come bustling over with hugs. "Hey Katniss, Peeta!" She says. Finn yells "Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta!" He runs to us and jumps in Peetas arms and twirls him around. Then after a laughing attack he comes and hugs my leg and I pat him on the back. "Its so great to see you guys!" Annie nods and smiles. "Can I see her?" She asks. I nod and hand Willow over too her. Annie shows Finn, Willow and says "Finn, this is Willow." He peers over and looks at her. "So I can play with her? And we can be friends?" "Yes you can." He just smiles so widely.

**was the ending cute? I think im going to fast foward in time when Willow is 2 and Finn is 3. I have a plan for the next chapter *evilish smile***


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry i havent posted quick enough! This chapter is when Willow is 2 . I also made a new story called "California kind of love" its based off me and my friends dream to go to california when we're sixteen. So without furter ado, i bring you chapter 13!**

Peeta and I are going out tonight and Willow has a babysitter. We are only going out because its our anniversery. Really, we are just going go have a fancy dinner and get drunk. Ive never been drunk before but I think Peeta has; on the Victory Tour I believe.

Its now 5:00 and Peeta insisted I make us dinner. I finally agreed. He's making the turkey I shot the other day. About 30 minutes and the food is done. He made me wait in the room till its set up. "The dinner must be that special" I say in a half sarcastic tone. "Oh it is." he grins and leaves.

I wait about 5 minutes and he comes and gets me. He covers my eyes and leads me down the stairs. "Okay, open your eyes now." He says. I gasp. He has Dandelions and Evening Primroses in a vase with candle light that smells like pine and red wine. He leads me to chair and I take a seat. "So do you like it?" he asks. "Like it? I love it Peeta. thanks you." "No problem." He pours us some wine and cheers to our 8th wedding anniversery. I eat the delisious turkey and im soo full.

We go lay on the couch cuddling. He kisses me very deep and passonite. I wonder if he's drunk. Not really, if he is infact. I may be tipsy myself. He kisses me more and its an urge like in the cave or the beach. He kisses my neck and I moan in delight. He pick me up and I didnt even notice untill he's going up the stairs. He puts me on the bed and kisses me rapidly.

I wake up and feel nausous. I run to the bathroom and puke up everthing from last night. Peeta hears me and holds my hair and rubs my back. "Are you okay?" He asks. I nod. We go lay back in bed. He kisses my forebead and I hear him fall back asleep. I think about why I puked. Im pretty sure I know why; but im going to wait a few days to confirm my answer.

Yup. I was right. I puked up everything I ate the past days. Peeta scheduled a doctors appointment later today. I only manage to eat a cheese bun or two. I leave for the doctor in about 20 minutes. I have really nothing to do so im leaving in about 5 minutes. Peeta protests that he should go with but I win the argument. I grab a jacket and put on my shoes. Peeta's watching Willow. I start my walk to the doctors.

Im greeted by the lady at the front desk when I enter. "Ah hello Katniss, your mom will be out in a minute." I nod and go sit down. About a minute or two my mother comes out. "Katniss, come." I follow. I sit in a chair. "So whats been going on" she asks. "Well ive been puking for the past 5 days. Im sure I know what it is but Peeta's oblivious." "Yes, you think you're pregneat again dont you?" "You're good." "Well lets see. Did you take a test?" "No, I figured Peeta was going to call me in so id wait." she nods. I do what she tells me to do.

"Katniss." "What?" I ask anxiously. "You're pregnet again." My face drops. I didnt really want another child but im fine with it, really I am. I guess it will be good for Willow to have a sibling. "thanks. bye." I mutter then I leave. How was I going to tell Peeta? I mean he will be elastic, he always is. I just rush in and run into his arms. Im not crying, I just need his warmth. "So, how'd it go?" he asks quietly. "I-I."it just comes out in a jumble now. "impregnetagain." He looks confused at first then he rembers what happened on our anniversary; the his eyes light up. "seriously?" I nod. He picks me up and spins me around. I try to smile. Not for him, but for me. He kisses me on the forehead and goes somewhere; probaly to paint. I go check check on Willow. but she's not there.

**Dundun dunnnn. it wont be that serious though. sorry to ruin it for you. :p anyways go check out "california kind of love!"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Im making a truth or dare story! it should be up tomarrow!**

I run frantically around the house in search for her. "Peeta!" I screech. He rushes to my side. "Whats wrong baby?" "Willow..she's gone. I cant find her." I runs away to find her. I follow him. "Willow!" I scream around the house.

I see her outside playing in the backyard. "Willow!" I run to her and hug her and kiss her all around. "Was wong, momma?" She asks in her two year old voice. "Willow. Dont go outside without me knowing. Ever." "I sowwy momma." And she starts to cry. "No no baby, dont cry. Its okay. Do you want some hot chocolate and cheese buns?" I ask. She nods and wipes her tears. I smile and pick her up.

I set her on a stool by the island and hand her a cheese bun and grab one for myself and start making the hot chocolate. I hear Peeta come in and pick Willow up and spin her in the air. "Dadda!" she screams. "Hey babe." "Hey want some hot chocolate?" He nods and gives me a peck. I pour them hot chocolate in a mug. I look at Willow. She has my hair, and Peeta's eyes. She love hot chocolate and cheese buns like me. Peeta always says "she's just like you." Which, in a way she is. She has my stubborness and spunk, but Peeta's loving and caring. She's perfect.

**2 months**

My stomach is swelling and Willow asked why. I said. "Because there's a baby in there." And she asks "did you eat the baby?" I laugh. "No silly." How can I say this without reavling too much about things she needs to know when shes older. So I say, "You're going to have a baby brother soon." "Really?" Her eyes brighten. "Ive always wanted a brother." She says. "Really?" I ask. "Mmhmm. I want to be able to have a brother to play with." "Thats great!" I hug her. "I love you momma." "I love you too my little dandelion." I call her 'dandelion' because dandelions are my sign of hope, that life can go on.

I see Peeta looking out the window gripping on the frame. I know whats going on. I quietly go downstairs not making a sound. I grab Willow and run to Haymitch's house. I barge in not botheing to knock and lock the door. His place is suprisingly clean and he's sober and watching tv. "Well hello, sweetheart, Willow." "Hi grandpa Haymitch!"she says and runs and hugs him. He's practally a father to me a I let her call him Grandpa, and he doest mind it either. "Whats up?" Haymitch asks. "Peeta." he understands. "It hasent happened ln like 3 years. I dont know what happened. "I say shaking slightly. "I'll go check on him." He's now serious.

"Momma? Whats wrong with daddy?" I sigh. I have to tell her. She'll just keep asking. I just wont revel much. "Well, a long time ago, the Capitol toureched him and some times he has these things called flashbacks." I let it sink in. "Why?" Is all she asks. "When you're older. You're too young." She doesnt say anything but just comes to me and hugs me. "I dont know whats happening, but it will be okay. I promise." wow. Who knew she would so..so..Much older than she really is. I just cry And she comforts me. She gets it from Peeta. "I love you, Willow." "I love you too, Mommy." And I kiss her forehead.

**awe cute right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So Rye, the baby boy has been born, just in Case you get confused. I wasnent sure how to write this so I made Rye already born.**

****I wake up to crying. I run to the baby room and see Rye bawling his eyes out and standing on his crib. When he see's me, he stops crying and reaches out to me. "Momma" he says in his baby voice. I pick him up and take him in the kitchen to make him a bottle. I make myself hot chocolate while im at it.

Peeta comes in later asking why im up. "Oh, Rye was crying and Im giving him a bottle." I say looking up from Rye. He comes over and puts me on his lap so he's holding me and Rye. "I love you, Katniss." I kiss him square on the mouth. I try not to make it deep because Rye is right there. Well fall asleep and when we wake its about 7:00. I go to Willow's room, which I really love; its a light yellow and it has field of dandelions on one wall, a forest on the other, a sunset on a beach, and the last wall has a bunch of paintings. I couldent have loved it more. Of course, Peeta did it himself, which took about a week. When I go in her room she is up and picking out clothes. "Aw Willow sweetie, you are growing up so fast, picking out your own clothes." "Thank you mommy!" I want to take her to the forest today. She's never been there before and I want her to see it. "Dandelion, would you like to go to the forest today?" I ask. Her eyes light up and widen. "yes yes yes mommy!" "Okay well your outfit seems fine so let me braid your hair and we can eat and then get going." She nods and I braid her hair.

We walked downstairs and saw cheese buns, hot chocolate, and a smiling Peeta waiting for us. She screams and runs to the food. I smile. I go over and give Peeta a kiss. "We are going into the woods today." I tell Peeta. "Oh well have fun."

Once we are in a good place in the woods I ask Willow if she wants me to show her me shoot. She gladly accepts. She knows im good, but she has never saw me shoot. We walk to the tree where I keep te bow and arrows. I know I dont have to keep them here but its just a good place to keep them.

We walk to a little clearing and I put the arrow in the quiver and shoot. It lands 50 yards away. "Wow." Willow breaths. "Can I try?" Im a little unsure about this but let her do it anyways. The bow is a bit big for her but she doesnt care. I put the arrow in the quiver and tell her to point it at a tree. When I say "release" she lets it go and lands about 30 yards away, square in a tree. "Good job Dandelion!" I let her do it by herself and it makes it by mine. I tell her when she's older she can hunt but not yet.

We go back to the house and have lunch. We talk about our day and how things are going. Peeta asks if she wants to learn how to cook or paint. She says paint, because she doesnt like the sound of cooking. Peeta just chuckles and says "just like your mother." Peeta takes Willow in the painting room to teach her how to paint. I go get Rye and change him. He crawls now, which is so cute. I decide I want to suprise Peea with some sunset paint set I saw at the Hob. I tell Peeta and take Rye with me.

The hob is now reconstruted an is bigger and Sae has a house like thing attached to the back of the building so her and her granddaughter can live there. I walk in with Rye on my hip. "Hey girl, how you been?" Saw greets me. "Good good, just thinking about buying that sunset paintset I saw awhile ago." "oh good good, I was wonderin' when you was going to buy it. I saw you eyein' it and saved it for ya." "aw thanks Sae." she nods and goes and gets it form some storage room. "Here you go." I give her the money for the paints and some mockingjay toy, Rye wanted.

I get to the house to put Rye dowm for a nap. "Peeta? Where are you?" "In the paint room!" He calls. "Peeta I got you a present." "really? What?" He asks in confuseion. I show im the paints and his eyes widen and he's like a kid in a candy store. "Oh my gosh! I love them! Thank you Katniss!" he hugs me and kisses me. "I painted a picture of Rye for you." He hands me the picture. Its beautiful. Everything is perfect. The sandy blonde hair and the gray/siver eyes. "I love it! Willow what did you paint?" "The forest." She says and shows me. "Wow Willow, thats really good!" "Thank you." Its really good, for a beginner. The shades are right but its not as relistic as Peeta's but still good. "How about you hang it up in your room when it dries?" She nods. Its getting late and we have dinned and go to bed. I smile, because today was a great day.

**so sorry if it was a boring chapter but i didnt know what to Write. Please give me ideas!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So im probally going to be ending this story soo. Im sorry to stop, but I have really nothing to write. I will continue on with the true or dare for awhile longer but yeah. Im probally going to make a WillowxFinn story because I think they are cute and really want to make one. Again sorry about the dissapoint. But here is the new chapter. Not sure if the last or not we'll see. Unless I really get an ispiration to write to this story. But without futher ado, chapter 16:**

****Days pass. They come and go, like the seasons. My children grow everday, having more personality. Willow's in the 9th grade so she knows all about the Hunger Games. Rye is in the 7th. He knows too. I think they have more respect for us. Willow always wondered about my nightmares, why Haymitch drinks, why we are all damaged beyond repair. They understand. They help me.I showed them the tapes. They couldent understand.

I had to eventually send the tapes to Johanna and Annie, so their kids could understand was alot to take in. I had them visit so all of us could be together and help eachother. I know Annie didnt watch the tapes. She wouldve gone mad again. Now Finn is more mature, to help his mother through it. He's really like his dad. His charming, charisma, playfullness, but is always there for the one he loves. He sure has his looks too.

Johanna and Gale of course had children. A girl named Daphne and a boy, Aspen. Same age, cute kids, really just very stubborn and a tinsy vicious. You can thank Johanna for that.

Everybody is friends really. I half forgiven Gale. Im not sure what to think. He tries to avoid the subject so we dont fight and I can hate him all over again. He cares about hi. kids, but doesnt show it. I know he really woulve cared if they were ours. I think of the day before the 74th annual reaping. 

_"I never want to have any kids," I say._

_"I might. If I didn't live here," says Gale._

_"But you do," I say, irritated._

_"Forget it," he snaps back_.

I think more about it now and think, "how could I be that stupid and not see that he does like me?" I now see it. He still stares at me. I shrug it off. There will never be anything romantic between us.

Rye likes to help Peeta in the bakery, and Willow helps me hunt. She doesnt really go. Honestly, she only goes when Im sick, want company, or we havent had meat in awhile and im to lazy to go.

She helps me around the house. When im sweeping the kitchen she comes by and sits on a stool by the island. "Mom?" she asks. Wow I really never thought that I would miss "momma or mommy."

"Yes dear?"

"can I ask you something?"

"sure"

"how dd you know when you fell in love with dad?" I freeze. She's only heard this story once. She only ever has asked me this when she needed something to make her happy again.

"well, I was never sure when I really did. He said that the first day of school were my braids were two instead of one and I was wearing a red plaid dress, and When I volunteered to sing, the birds stopped to listen, he knew he was a goner. He also threw bread at me when my family was starving, and he risked a beating for it. And he said he loved me to all of Panem, which we thought it was to get sponsers. But when we had to unite so we could both win, and we were in the cave, I felt something I couldent understand. All I knew was that I couldent let him go. I felt the same way kn the beach during the quell. I thought he died when the capitol highjacked him. He tried to kill me when he came back but, I knew I still needed the boy with the bread. During the rebllion, He talked to Gale and he said that i would pick the one that I couldent survive without. I soon relized that what I needed was a dandelion in the spring, the yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction, and only Peeta could give me that.

" I say finishing with trars in my eyes threating to spill. "Shh its okay mom, go ahead, you can cry." I just sob and sob and sob. "Willow, you're so great, so strong for me, and I love you for that my Dandelion."I love you too." She keeps hugging me for awhile then Peeta comes in. He sees that my eyes are red and puffy. He just conceals me in and embrace. "Lets go upstairs." I hear Willow whisper to Rye.

**Willow pov**

I tell Rye that we should upstairs and give them privacy. We walk into my room. I plop down on my bed, sighing.

"Why was mom crying Will?"

"She told me about how she came to love dad."

"oh" he whispers. Trying to relive the tension, he says, "so can you belive its one day to summer vaca?"

"I know! I cant wait to see Daphne, Aspen, and _Finn."_

"ohh Finn huh?" he teases.

"Oh shut up! You know you like Daphne." I tease him back.

He mutters something.

**Katniss pov**

"Peeta, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

We lay in bed. I love him. I love our kids. I love my life. I finally relized it. I know I went to terrible misshaps, and bad things, but it was worth it. And I finally relized it. I love my life.

_"What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again."_

**I honestly hoped you like this chapter. Since it will be the last. Im very sorry. I just have no idea what to write. I will continue the truth or dare and make the WillowxFinn sory. I love you my fans *places three fingers on lips***


End file.
